liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Constitution Party
The Constitution party is the only major third party worse than Conservatives, they are an extreme right wing party. Extremism They are extremely racist, sexist, homophobic, anti-Mexican pigs who aim to keep the constitution the way it was written hundreds of years ago except when it suits their agenda to ignore it. Tariffs They support tariffs but only because they do not want any of the products they buy to have been touched by people not from America. Theocratic totalitarianism They want to make the government large enough to enforce the rule of the old bearded dude in the sky who made them out of mud. They also want to bring back all the nutty biblical laws about 'not eating fruit from a five-year-old tree' and 'stoning fornicators' and 'murdering gay people' and 'making women veil themselves at all times.' In short, this is what totalitarianism is - they want a big government like we have, not to help people, but to step on their toes. So they're like conservatives, but with a bigger government and more racism. As if that were possible. They also claim that marriage is what the people define it as- not the government. But never when the people say same sex marriage should be legal. How cute. Isolationism They say that the United States should not interfere with murder in the rest of the world, which is at least better than conservatives, but this is because even the teeniest tax amount to fund the military, never mind beneficial social programs, is too much. Racism They hate people with a different skin color from them, and want to be able to deny poor immigrants the chance of a better life based on ill health or financial dependence. Because obviously, the people who are financially independent and perfectly healthy are just begging to be let into a land that should give them all that they already have. They reject claims of amnesty for immigration, and hope one day that nobody will be allowed in to a land of freedom and justice for all, because there will be a wall taller than the sun made of cement and guarded by volunteers swarming with guns. Abortion They want all abortion illegal, no appeals whatsoever, they may agree to abortion to save the life of the mother, see Pro-life and Pro-choice. But once you’re born if you’re not American you don’t count. Sex They believe that the government should enforce a narrow definition of propriety, and that gay people should be murdered on sight. All porn will be illegal and punishable by the death penalty. Is it part of great art? Tough titties. They would snap the dong off of David if they were allowed to and deprive millions of children the realization that a porn star penis is not an average length. English They want it so children don't need to go to School, do not need to learn how to read, they only require that everybody in the USA know English perfectly. Charity They believe that charity, an act that occurs at the whim of a person, is better than welfare, and that the federal government has no business whatsoever helping people who need help. Government should be too small to create jobs for the people who need them. See Religious Right for more about how the American right generally pays attention only to those parts of Christianity that suit them. States They believe that States should be free to just break off from the government whenever they feel like it. Iraq In a case of the stopped clock being right twice a day, they oppose the wars in Iraq and don't see the "war on terror" as an excuse to invade other countries. See also *Religious Right External links *Constitution Party This is a RationalWiki article that's less emotional with more information. *Their Platform- So you know we're not making this stuff up. *Racists and dominionists, part 2: A true gallery of rogues This is about the Constitution Party and other Far right rubbish. Category:American Far Right Politics Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Evil Category:Political parties in the United States Category:United States Isolationism Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:US Politics Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Far Right